BALROG-III
:For the original version, see MP5. BALROG-III is a submachine gun developed by the Aegis Institute based on the MP5K PDW and part of the BALROG Series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview BALROG-III is a submachine gun chambered with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE bullets that were both developed by the Aegis Institute. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System that enables the gun to fire explosive shots after continuous fire. BALROG-III is also equipped with a reflex sight and the stock is changed from light stock to heavy stock, briefly increased accuracy. After BALROG-III fires 15 consecutive rounds, its Balrog Charging System will be activated. Using not only explosive rounds, the gun will also use its reserved ammo instead of its primary ammo with a great increase in rate of fire. Once stopped, the effects will be negated. Advantages *High accuracy *Low recoil *Fast reload time *Very high rate of fire *Very cheap ammunition cost *No speed reduction *Usable sights Disadvantages *Extremely inaccurate when using BCS *Expensive price *Low reserved ammunition in normal matches *Sold for a limited time only *Runs dry easily *Cannot penetrate walls *Has a very low knowback power, especially against Heavy Zombie *Obtainable through Find the Zombies event only (BLUE edition) Tips Overall= *30 rounds of BALROG-III can inflict 720 ~ 1440 damage to zombies. *Control the recoil and aim for the head as it is the key to master this gun. *This weapon boasts the highest rate of fire among most weapons when the Balrog Charging System kicks in. *It is as light as wielding a melee weapon, meaning the gun has no speed reduction. Good for rushing/tanking purposes. *Very useful for horde control in Zombie Scenario modes, as it only costs $400 for 600 rounds, coupled with its high rate of fire if fired continuously. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, stun and knockback power is increased significantly. |-| Classic= *4 ~ 5 hits on the body are needed to kill a single target, while 2 ~ 3 hits on the head are needed to do the same. *BALROG-III is good for close to medium range battles. Use the scope for long range battle. *Recommended when dealing with large amount of advancing enemies. *It is a good weapon to cover your teammates with the explosion ability. *An extremely-skilled user can use BALROG-III as a tanker or a scout. |-| Zombie= *Approximately 83 shots are needed to kill a 2000 HP zombie. *Combine with Deadly Shot when Balrog Charging System is activated to maximize the damage. *Recommended as last-minute room clearing weapon in closed areas such as in ducts. *Prioritize targets such as Heavy-type zombies are easy targets. *Keep an eye on newly infected zombies and take them down first. Be aware of their stun and knockback resistance as BALROG-III is weak in stunning zombies. *Avoid direct contact with Host-type and Light-type zombies, they usually have high HP and small hitboxes respectively. You might waste all of your ammo just to take them down. *It is best to team up and cover to take down zombies as they will eventually would not make a move if being shot continuously. *Always pick up supply boxes to replenish ammo. Otherwise, the use of Strong Lifepower for extra reserve ammo is recommended. *BALROG-III is suitable for engaging Light-type zombies in the hands of a skilled player. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Good for early weapons to control zombie horde. Moreover, it has high rate of fire and very cheap ammunition costs. *BALROG-III works best in low money income maps such as Trap. *Avoid having contact with mini bosses such as Ganymede. *Not recommended in boss battles due to the low damage. Tactics facing BALROG-III users *BALROG-III runs dry easily. Charge if you have high health points. *Avoid having close contact with BALROG-III users because they can be very deadly. *Retreat when Balrog Charging System has been activated. *Light-type zombies work well against them due to small hitboxes. *In ducts, beware of their BCS spray. *Work with other teammates to confront BALROG-III users, they can't control their accuracy well when running/jumping. *Zombie that have Dash Ability (Metus and Normal) is also recommended to face BALROG-III users since BALROG-III runs out easily on High HP zombies. Release dates BALROG-III was released alongside Santorini on: *'South Korea': 13 March 2013. **There was a resale on 12 June 2014. **The BLUE version was released on 24 July 2014. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 26 March 2013. **There was a resale on 22 October 2013. **There was a resale on 9 April 2014. **There was a resale on 17 June 2014. *'China': 27 March 2013. **There was a resale on 18 June 2014. *'Japan': 27 March 2013. **There was a resale on 11 June 2014. BALROG-III was released alongside Contact on: *'Indonesia: '''8 October 2013. '''BALROG-III' was released alongside Threat on: *'Singapore/Malaysia:' 28 January 2014. Comparison to MP5 Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Usable Scope *Has Balrog Charging System Neutral *Same accuracy (21%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30) *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same ammunition cost ($20 for 30) Negative *More expensive (+$2850) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Available for a limited time only *Damage is lowered in Balrog Charging System *Not a basic weapon Comparison with SKULL-3 (A mode) Positive *More accurate (+3%) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lighter (0% speed reduction) *Has Balrog Charging System *Cheaper ammunition cost Neutral *Same knockback power *Usable scope *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) Negative *Lower damage (Human: -3, Zombie: -30) *Lower stun power *Lower magazine size (-5) *More expensive (+$350) Gallery Original= File:Balrog3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog3_shootmodel.png|Ditto, BCS activated File:Balrog3_worldmodel.png|World model File:Raven_wbalrog3.png|Raven wielding BALROG-III File:Balrog3.gif|Store preview B3 ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Maverick_galil_m1887_resale_skull8_balrog3_janus1_koreaposter.png|Korea resale poster p3_06.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog3_balrog5_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog3_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster balrog-3_SG_MY_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Balrog3_hud.png|HUD icon File:Balrog3coupon.png|BALROG-III Reservation Ticket |-| BLUE Version= File:Balrog3_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog3_blue_viewmdl_bcs.png|Ditto, BCS activated File:Balrog3blue_worldmdl.png|World model File:Balrog3_blue_korea_poster.png|Korea poster |-| Firing Sound Balrog Charging System Firing Draw Reload Trivia *When Balrog Charging System is activated, the Balrog figure attached on the gun will roar and emits red flashes. *This weapon shares ammo with other 9mm weapons even though it has different HUD. *It is only possible to utilize the Balrog Charging System once before reloading. *Players with low speed internet connection or low performance computer will suffer frames per second drop when performing Balrog Charging System. *BALROG-III will not be resold in the future for Indonesia region. Link Category:Sub machine gun Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Event exclusive Category:9mm AHE Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with variants